


Guidebook

by WoahThereSparky



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Fluff, Is the pining mutual? We shall see., Lance (Voltron)-centric, Lance journals, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, This is a hard fic to tag, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, just a tiny bit of angst though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 20:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10749192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoahThereSparky/pseuds/WoahThereSparky
Summary: Some people use journaling to leave a legacy, to make sure something or someone is remembered. Others to remember what is important to them in the moment.After falling for a stranger, Lance McClain discovers that he writes for both reasons.Rule #1: Take the bus





	Guidebook

**_Rule #1: Take the bus_ **

_Okay, I know this sounds a little weird. Probably really weird, but that doesn’t matter too much. The first life lesson I have to bestow upon you all is to take the bus. Yes, I know it sucks, it's full of crying babies and people blasting loud music._

_It sucks, but there’s a silver lining to every cloud. That’s an awful metaphor, who even came up with that? Clouds are made of water vapor, they don’t have linings.  
As much as I love science, it can ruin things sometimes._

_My silver lining isn’t made of water vapor, or at least I hope not. He’s the flesh and blood that helped me pick up my exploded backpack. Let me tell you, on most public busses, you are a goner when you drop something. That’s not really helping my case, but hear me out.  
This guy stopped staring out the window and picked up all the scattered papers for me. He didn’t say a lot, but he didn’t need to._

_I guess the lesson out of this isn’t to take the bus after all. I guess it’s more like some cheesy after school program, saying that there’s always good in the bad. That’s true, don’t get me wrong, it’s just more than that. It feels like it anyway._

_Well, thank you Bus Guy, wherever you are._

_-Lance_

Clicking his pen, Lance closed his journal for the day. It felt strangely satisfying to record the events of the day, especially in such an odd manner. He wasn’t quite sure what the rules were for. Going to college, living in the city, maybe just living. Lance had bought this journal on impulse in a bookstore near campus. Life had become a bit jumbled for him, so he figured it would be a good idea to have a way to get his feelings out. Until he had purchased the book, his friends had been that outlet. As much as they loved him, Lance hated feeling like a burden to them, so his thoughts would be poured in this book instead.

This made his train of thought circle back around to the entry he had just written. Moments later, Lance found himself opening the book once again.

The more he read, the further into the front of his brain the man was pushed. Checking the time, Lance decided that he had plenty of time to write again.

**_Questions for Bus Guy:_ **

_Will I ever actually ask these? Probably not, but that won’t stop me from writing them. Will you ever answer these, Bus Guy? Well, maybe._  


_1\. What’s your name?_   
_2\. Do you like astronomy? I saw you looking at my classwork papers._   
_3\. Are you in college too?_   
_4\. Who did your hair? I’m disappointed in whoever it was. Please, take my stylist’s card. ___  
_5\. What music do you like? You had headphones in before I hit you with my mountain of papers, so I’m assuming you like some kind of music. Everyone likes music._   
_6\. Am I getting a little too personal with these questions? Should I start over? Ah, crap. That’s another question, I can’t group them together._   
_7\. What’s your favorite color? It’s an important thing to know about yourself._

_Well Bus Guy, I hope you’re ready to answer the questions you won’t hear. Writing things down does help get them out of my system though, so maybe I’ll stop wondering about you now.  
Good night to you Bus Guy, and to other Bus Guys in different universes who help other Lances pick up their exploding homework papers._

_-Lance_

__Sleep came easily to Lance that night. While there were still thoughts rattling around in his head, he dozed off almost as soon as his head hit the pillow. Luckily for him, Wednesday was his night class so he had the opportunity to sleep in. He took full advantage of this, to the point that one of his friends, Hunk, had to call Lance three times to confirm his living status._ _

__On his way out the door, Lance grabbed his journal without thinking. He had considered catching a ride with Hunk to the night class, but ended up declining the offer. The sudden change in schedule must have surprised his best friend, but if Lance was going to make a rule, he was going to stick to it._ _

__Doling out the correct amount of change, Lance got onto the now familiar vehicle. He stood near the back of the bus, leaving the open seats for people who needed them more than he did. His backpack was considerably smaller today, having ditched the textbooks from his day classes._ _

__It seemed to be Lance’s backpack that led him to Bus Guy each time. Simply checking to see if the zipper on it was completely closed, he caught a glimpse of the man._ _

__He wore a grey polo shirt, blue jeans, and the kind of frown reserved for those working night shifts. He didn’t seem to notice Lance, but that didn’t especially matter. The cream colored paper tucked away was calling his name, as Lance knew some things needed to be written before they were forgotten. He had a strange sense that this wasn’t something that he would forget easily, but writing still seemed like a good choice._ _

Taking the journal out from under his arm, Lance fished a pen out of his pocket and began to write. 

**_Question #1:_ **

_One of these days, this is going to come off as stalker-ish, I know. Until then, I’ll be here, writing to keep my mind off other things in life._

_So, Bus Guy. I guess I don’t have to call you that anymore._

_Question #1: What’s your name?_  
_Well, according to the dirty nametag on your uniform, it’s Keith._

_Nice to meet you Keith-The-Bus-Guy. I’m Lance. Hopefully this still isn’t creepy._

_-Lance_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter!  
> It is just scraping the surface.
> 
> Contact:  
> woahtheresparky.tumblr.com
> 
> Fic Tag:  
> guidebook fic


End file.
